megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Splash Woman
is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. She is a robot that was designed to rescue victims of sinking ships and beach accidents. She is fond of karaoke bars so she can show off her singing voice. Splash Woman attacks by singing to call fish and using her weapon, the Laser Trident. Stage enemies *Octone *Okosutobon *Sakrets *Tropish Robot Master Field Guide Data "I think you should go first..." *'Good Point:' Expert swimmer *'Bad Point:' Poor land mobility *'Likes:' Karaoke *'Dislikes:' Large crowdsMega Man: Robot Master Field Guide Stage Information *The stage has a vertical bubble puzzle similar to the one from Wave Man's stage in Mega Man 5, which involve deadly spikes and Trophishes. *There are also some puzzles which include more spikes and temporary platforms moving horizontally in either direction. Strategy Splash Woman will first call three groups of fish to charge into Mega Man that can be dodged by extended jumps. Then, when she is at the top of the stage, she'll move around the room shooting the Laser Trident and finally try to tackle Mega Man with her trident. Her weakness is the Hornet Chaser. The bees will then fly around and can easily demolish the fish, and damage Splash Woman as she goes to the top of the screen. Take in count that after a bee kills fishes, it will continue until no one is remaining and won't attack Splash Woman. Appearance in other media Splash Woman appears in the short Mega Man Megamix manga story "For Whose Sake?", included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Splash Woman will appear in issue 19 of the Archie Mega Man comics, where she will team up with Roll and Quake Woman. Gallery normal_mm9concept_splash.jpg|Concept art of Splash Woman. Splashwomanmanga.png|Splash Woman in the Mega Man Megamix manga. MegaManArchieC019Textless.png|Splash Woman in Archie Comics' Mega Man series. Trivia *Splash Woman is the first fightable female Robot Master. *Splash Woman, along with Roll, Kalinka and Plum are the only female main characters in the entire classic Mega Man series so far. *Her Laser Trident is the Robot Master weapon that deals the most damage to Mega Man in Mega Man 9. *Splash Woman is the only boss in Mega Man 9 that takes 2 bars of damage from the Mega Buster. Every other Robot Master in the game takes one. However, she does make up for this by remaining out of its range for most of the fight. *Underground rapper and producer Random performs a song about Splash Woman, of the same name, on Mega Ran 9. *Splash Woman has the same interest as Guts Man: karaoke. *In the end credits picture, she is seen at the beach having a picture taken by Auto, having been rebuilt after the events of Mega Man 9. *Her interest in karaoke may be based off old stories that tell of sirens (often depicted as mermaid-like creatures in some folklore) singing so beautifully that young men would be lured to their doom. *Splash Woman is one of the few Robot Masters to have abnormal legs. Some of the others include Centaur Man, who had 4 robotic hooves; Astro Man and Cloud Man, who hover in midair and did not have legs; Blizzard Man, who is attached to skis; and Napalm Man and Dark Man 1, who have caterpillar treads in place of feet. *Splash Woman is the fourth Robot Master to be based on a mythical creature. The others include Centaur Man, Tengu Man, and Shade Man. *Her in-game sprites give her a vague resemblance to Leviathan (element, attacks, and tendency to flood the room to distort the player) and Pandora (costume, attacks and the fact she floats, although outside water). *Splash Woman's appearance and occupation make her very similar to the Rockman X manga's Marty; a mermaid-like reploid created as a rescue worker, who also wields a spear weapon. References es:Splash Woman Category:Robot Masters Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Female Robot Masters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Females